Kindan No Ai
by Aretsu Hiwatari
Summary: Beyblade will be in it later but so far it's about you so have fun! Vampires, Wanderers . . . what can be done when your true love is your enemy?
1. Chapter 1: Hey!

"____ it's time to get up!"  
"Okay, Aunt Shay!" You call out as you woke. You get up and do your daily routine. Once you're done brushing your teeth and putting on your uniform you walk downstairs.  
"Good morning, ____." Your aunt calls out to you. She just finished putting your plate of breakfast on the table.  
"Good morning, Aunt Shay." You say cheerfully. You sit down and smile. You loved your aunts cooking!  
"Oh! Good morning, ____. Hope you slept well."  
You turn to see your uncle. "Good morning to you too, Uncle Dominique! And yes I slept well. Thank you."  
Uncle Dominique sits next to you and pulls out his section of the newspaper . . . The funnies.  
"Well . . . Look who's finally up!" You twitch a bit when you heard the remark. You turned to glare at the new comer, but when his blue eyes landed on yours, you couldn't help but smile.  
"It's nice to see that you're finally up too, Shane. Care for some breakfast?" Your aunt asks kindly.  
Shane smiles at you. "No thank you. I have to be going actually. A lot of stuff to do you know. You know I never get a days' worth of rest."  
Aunt Shay smiles. "Yes dear I know."  
Shane looks at you. "Want me to drive you there?"  
You raise an eyebrow. "And risk my life? No thanks, Shane."  
"Aw, come on ____!" He goes over to you and whispers in your ear. "I'll be more gentle this time."  
You blush and move away from him. Almost falling out of your chair. "You idiot!"  
Shane laughs and ruffles your hair a bit. "I'm just kidding. Relax."  
"Easy for you to say." You mumble.  
"What was that?"  
"Nothing!" You sigh. "Thanks for breakfast!" You run to the door, Shane not too far behind. "Later!"  
"Have a good day!" Aunt Shay calls while your uncle waves his farewell.  
You and Shane continue to walk to school, since the only actual vehicle Shane owned was a motorcycle and he always-almost tried to get you killed. So you walked.  
You were really happy that you get to share these special moments with him. You looked at him. He looked back at you and smiled.  
Shane was very handsome. Long dark brown hair covered his head and was usually put in a pony tail. His body wasn't scrawny, but it wasn't too muscular either. He was perfect. His eyes were a deep contrast to all of it though. They were a deep dark blue. You always wondered about that. He must have some weird trait in his family. You always assumed. You looked away from him. You were almost at school.  
"I'm gonna guess you're gonna run away now right?"  
You shook your head but thought otherwise and nodded instead. "Yes, I have to. I'll still see you during lunch though right?"  
Shane's smile almost made you melt. "Of course, ____." He gave you a quick hug.  
You hugged back. "Okay! Later then!" You watched him as you ran toward the school.  
Just as you turned to look where you were going someone ran into you. You fell to the ground and looked back ready to fight someone. "What the Hell was that for?!" You yell.  
The boy who pushed you stopped running and went over, reluctantly, to help you up.  
However when you took his hand and looked up into his strangely gold colored eyes you instantly told him your name.  
"I'm ____." You tell him.  
"Eric," He simply replied. He then looked behind him and started to run and for some reason you didn't want to let go of his hand. But as you did and as Shane came up to you, asking if you were alright, you had a feeling that you'd see this strange 'Eric' again.  
Unfortunately . . . You didn't know how right you were.


	2. Chapter 2: Disturbing occurences

"Who bumped into you?"  
You sat still, looking out the window every now and then, and glanced back at your friend, who was glaring-awaiting your answer.  
"He said his name was Eric. That's all I can say. The only thing that I really noticed about him was his eyes." You admitted. "They were gold."  
Sam blinked, "Gold? What are you talking about? Eric's eyes are hazel."  
Sam was the closest friend you had besides Shane. Sam had long red hair and brown eyes. He sometimes wore wire brimmed glasses but you convinced him to get contacts. He could sometimes be a real pain, since he's always right but you're used to him. But today was a bit baffling.  
You blinked in surprise. "Hazel? But I just saw him and his eyes were gold!"  
"____, it was bright and you were probably staring at him when the light was shining down." Your friend explained. "It was just your imagination."  
"But I'm sure it wasn't," You mutter to yourself.  
"Hey," You looked up and gasped. It was Eric! He was towering over you and he held his hand out again.  
"Y-yes?" You stammered.  
Sam elbowed you.  
"Can I talk to you?" He looked around the class. "Alone?" He added.  
"But class is about to start. There's a test and-!!"  
At that moment Eric pulls you up and takes you out the class. The teacher calls out to the both of you but with one look, Eric quiets her.  
Maybe it's because he's an upperclassmen. You guessed.  
Eric led you out the class and into the now deserted hallway. If anyone tried to stop you they were silenced instantly. Even the Principal didn't try to cross him!  
As you were being dragged you noticed that Eric was definitely in a class of his own. His hair was in spikes with green tips. You didn't think he liked it all that well and thought that it was only for style.  
He wore his uniform pretty wild too. He didn't tuck the shirt in, the top buttons weren't well . . . Buttoned, and it didn't seem that he wore the blazer too often. His face was kind of pale. Not a scary pale but a pale that's kind of cool. His eyes intrigued you the most however.  
Sam was right. Eric's eyes were hazel. But . . . What will explain the gold eyes you saw this morning?  
When you stopped, you were outside. He let's go of your hand and stares at you.  
You blinked, a little nervous. "Is there something wrong?"  
"A little," He started. "How?"  
"How what?"  
He sighed. "How did you notice my eye color? Normal people don't see it."  
You stared at him, eyebrow raised. "Are you saying I'm not normal?"  
"I'm saying something like that, yes." He walked closer to you. "What color are my eyes now?"  
You stare at him and gasped. You couldn't believe it! His eyes were . . . Red.  
"What's wrong with your eyes? They're red!"  
Eric blinked. "You could see that too?! Well that's nice!" He added sarcastically.  
"Look I don't really understand what it is you're talking about so if you don't mind-!"  
All of a sudden you were thrown back against a brick wall by an unknown force. You looked up and saw Eric coming toward you. He had a menacing look on his face and his eyes were a blood red still. Your head started to pound and you grabbed it. You slid down onto the floor and froze when you saw him.  
You were too afraid to run away.  
"Wh-what do you want?" You stammered.  
"I want to know one thing and one thing only." He came to you and bent down. Now that he was eye level he grabbed a fistful of your hair.  
You yelled and told him to stop. You were starting to lose all cohent thought. That bump to the head was painful. You'd faint soon. You looked around and no one was there to help you.  
Why?!  
"What do you want?!" You yelled, trying to get free. Moving around didn't help your fainting situation.  
Eric just stared at you for a while. Then he came up closer and spoke, "I want to know what a cute and innocent looking Wanderer like you is doing in a place like this."  
"A what?" You started to lose focus.  
He whispered in your ear, "What are you doing here, my sweet, delicious Wanderer?" He smiled.  
The last thing you saw before blacking out was Eric's sinister 'toothy' grin.


	3. Chapter 3: Bitten

You awoke to the sound of someone calling your name. You blinked and sat up. "Huh? Where am I?"

You looked and saw Shane sitting beside you. You smiled and were about to greet him when he enveloped you into a hug.  
"____, you scared me half to death!" He releases and looks at you. "What happened?!"  
You blinked. "Before I answer anything you say . . ." You look around. "Where the Hell am I?"  
"Nurses office."  
You froze and turned towards the voice and almost screamed.  
There he was in all his glory.  
Eric.  
He was standing by the doorway, arms crossed and head down. He looked up only to look at you.  
"Wh-what is he doing here?" You pointed towards him.  
"Now, ____ pointing is wrong." Shane placed his hand on yours, putting it down. "He was the one that brought you here. Plus, he was the one that came to get me. You should be thankful."  
You weren't listening. You continued to stare at Eric. His hazel eyes leaving holes in your skin, as he stared back at you.  
"Glad to see that you're in good health." He whispered. "When I saw you fall down those steps I got worried. And when you didn't get up I-"  
"Wait! I fell down stairs? When was this?!"  
"Just a few hours ago." Eric stated.  
"Hours?!" You exclaimed.  
"Yeah."  
You looked over at Shane, he seems to have more information than you right now.  
Shane shrugged. "I know as much as you do." You glared. "Okay, maybe a little more."  
At that moment a thought came to you.  
"Aunt Shay?!"  
"She's okay." Shane replied. "Look I'm gonna see if I could spring you loose. Be right back." With that he left you and Eric alone.  
"What did you tell him?"  
"Now, ____ you don't want to anger that head of yours." He went closer to you and placed a hand on the back of your head. You winced. "You were close to having a concussion." He added.  
"Yeah," You moved your head. "No thanks to someone." You glared at him.  
He stared.  
"What are you?"  
He smirked.  
You stared, waiting for an answer.  
"May I sit down?"  
You moved over. "Proceed."  
"How can you be so trusting?" He sat down. "I'm the one who put you here."  
"I know." You closed your eyes. "But I wanna know why." You opened your eyes and looked at him once more. His eyes were that beautiful piercing gold again.  
"What do you want to know?" He asked.  
You reached over and touched the side of his face, your finger tracing the underside of his eye ever so gently.  
He startled you as he grabbed it. At first you thought he was going to push your hand away, which is what it looked like at first, but instead he decided to take your hand in his and kissed your wrist.  
You stared shocked at the unexpected gesture. All of a sudden you hear him take a deep breath and then out of nowhere he licks your wrist!  
You eyes widened and you tried to pull away but out of nowhere he pulls you toward him.  
You gasped as you felt your body move towards his. At that moment he holds you in an embrace.  
"Eric?" You whispered.  
"Your scent is intoxicating." He muttered, painfully.  
You blinked. "What are you talking about? What scent?"  
Eric grabbed your hair and pulled your head back gently, exposing your neck. You allowed him though you weren't sure why.  
Eric's face went close to your neck and his lips touched it, making you shiver in response.  
"Your scent is driving me insane!"  
You clenched your fists. "What are you talking about?!" You tried to push him away, but he held you tightly yet still ever so gentle. He laid you down onto the bed and kissed your neck once more.  
You gasped.  
Wait! You looked around. Where was Shane?!  
You looked back at Eric as he closed his eyes and leaned in.  
"____," He whispered. You thought he was going to kiss you, but out of nowhere a piercing scream erupts from your throat as Eric bites down into your neck.


	4. Chapter 4: Realization

Your scream was loud. You wanted-needed air, but it couldn't be given to you. You cried, grasped and pushed at the intruder. But no matter how much you tried . . . he wouldn't let go.  
"Eric . . ." You gasped out his name. For some reason you felt weak. "Please . . . Whatever it is you're doing . . . Stop."  
You felt Eric pause. He slowly got off you and his eyes, his beautiful golden eyes that only you saw, showed so much sadness-so much pain.  
"Hime?" Eric gasped.  
You stared at him. Hime? What's that?  
You raised a weary hand and wiped some red stuff off his lips. His lips were soft and full. Then out of nowhere you felt this enormous feeling-this weird emotion towards Eric. His voice still rang out. He was calling to you still.  
"Hime?! Hime?!" He continued to yell. "Please, Hime, don't die on me!"  
With all this yelling you'd think someone would've came in by now and expected the worse seeing as how Eric was on top of you, calling out some kind of name, telling you not to die with what happens to be blood-your blood mind you on his lips; which you still happen to be touching.  
At the back of your mind you did sense someone watching you. You suddenly felt anger rush through you. Here you are practically dying, in Eric's mind anyway, and someone is just standing idly by and watching.  
You look back at Eric and sat up. He stared at you, his eyes widening in response.  
"Hime? But how? I bit you. I drank from you mercilessly. How are you still-"  
"Please stop worrying. It doesn't seem like you." Wait. Your thoughts froze for a second. What's wrong with my voice? It seems different.  
"Stop worrying?! ____, I was about to kill you! I almost did! If it wasn't for you I would've-"  
You placed two fingers on Eric's lips-silencing him.  
"Eric, I'm fine. Please, don't worry." For some reason, you realized, your voice sounded . . . Mature.  
At that moment you felt this sudden pull. You realized what Eric was all about. You were just too afraid to speak it.  
For some reason this pull was trying to move you away from Eric. Deep down you knew that you should've been very angry with him, but instead there was an even stronger pull. A pull that led you towards Eric. This pull made you stare into Eric's eyes, like you didn't do that enough as it is, and you traced his lips with the hand that was already touching them, while your other hand cupped Eric's face. And while closing your eyes you brought Eric's face closer to yours.  
You knew that deep down you shouldn't be doing this. In fact you knew that this whole thing was wrong! That feeling of hatred was back and it was stronger than before. You stopped as soon as your lips were about to touch. You opened your eyes and stared at him.  
Eric continued to stare at you. Then at that moment he sat up and backed away.  
"Eric? What's wrong?" You reached for him.  
"A Wanderer? You really are a . . . Wanderer." He continued to step back. "That's why . . . That's why your blood was so sweet, your scent so inviting. And your eyes."  
You blinked, "My eyes? What's wrong with my eyes?"  
"The dark blue of a Wanderer. It's all the proof I need."  
"Blue?" You steadily got up and you winced as you felt pain in your neck. Your hand instantly goes for it and you held the aching spot. You walk pass Eric and went over to the mirror. You looked at your neck and saw the puncture wounds.  
Two.  
Two little holes in your neck, indicating that you were just bit by a Vampire.  
Then you noticed your eyes. Eric was right. They were blue. A deep blue that reminded you of someone. You just didn't know who.  
You looked at Eric, "How is this possible?"  
"Why are you asking me? I don't know." He looked down. "You must have the Wanderer gene somewhere in you or else this wouldn't be happening."  
"Are you sure it's not something else?"  
Eric sighed. "Here, I have an idea." He walked over to you but stayed at arms length. He had his hand out again.  
You stared.  
Eric sighed in frustration. "Touch it."  
"Huh?!"  
"Touch my hand and tell me what you see!" He yelled.  
"Okay!" You yelled on instinct.  
You reached out and took his hand in yours. His hand was soft-gentle even. His hand closed around yours and you felt the light flutter of his pulse. You looked at him and saw that his head was turned. He was trying to look away but you saw the faint blush that was there. You laughed and his blush darkened  
Then at that moment you gasped at what you saw.


	5. Chapter 5: Thrown out

Beybladegirl7—Yeah another chapter up! Sorry if they're so short. I'm writing these on my phone first then transferring them to the computer. It's aggravating!!!!!!!!!!

Kai—What did you make me do?!

Beybladegirl7—Nothing my love why?

Kai—I'm reading the script and it saids that i-

Beybladegirl7—Kai! Disclaimer!!

Kai—(sighs) Beybladegirl7 does not own Beyblade or you. She does however own the plot and apparently me.

Beybladegirl7—(hugs Kai) Thank you, Kai! I couldn't have said it better myself!

Kai—(shoos away readers) Well what are you waiting for? Start reading!

Thousands of flashes came to you, rushing through your head. Visions of a young boy walking filled your mind. Visions of him playing, pretty much living a normal life. He had a beautiful mom, Japanese you presumed she was. His father . . . He didn't look a thing like his father. You were startled suddenly when you saw another boy. He had two toned hair which was more lighter in the front than in the back. He was a really young boy. Couldn't be no more than a 5 year old. He seemed to be holding onto the other boy's hand.

'What you see'

"Eric?"  
Eric looked down at his brother. A smile spread across his face as they walked.  
"What's up, Kai?"  
"I don't want to go!" He cried.  
"What?! But you always said that it would be a very cool experience!"  
"I don't even know half the words you said! How was I able to say that?!" Kai defended himself.

"Okay, okay so you didn't say it." Eric defended himself. "But lets go anyway."

"No!" Kai yelled.

At that moment and after a bunch of pointless setbacks from Kai, him and Eric finally arrive.

After that nothing was really wrong. They both had fun! That is until Kai decided to go wandering off on his own.

You didn't understand it. Better yet you didn't want to but when you saw the gleaming red eyes that happened to follow Kai's every movement, you wanted to call out to him. You wanted to tell him to run. But it was useless. This was in the past. You can't fight it. It was too late.

When you saw Eric run over to him next you wanted to call out to him as well. Again you realize it was pointless to try and change what had already happened.

Then you saw both of them in their house in the same room. Their parents watching them. Their mother was crying, their father was looking at them with a sad look on his face.

Then came the screaming.

'End of sight'

You gasped and pulled your hand away from Eric's. He looked at you with a sad expression. The same way how his father looked at him and his brother. It was too heartbreaking.

"Well now you know my past."

"Yeah but-"

"What the Hell were you thinking?!"

You looked behind you and saw that Kai was standing there! His crimson eyes were blazing with anger and they were directed at you!

Kai walked over to you and lifted you by the collar, carrying you over to the window.

"Kai?! What are you doing?!" You heard Eric cry out.

"She's a Wanderer!" Kai cried. "You're associating yourself with the enemy!" He looks at you and gasped.

You stared at him. Your blue eyes radiating with fear.

Kai closes his eyes and mutters, "Sorry,"

And with that you scream as Kai throws you out the window and into the darkness below.

Kai—Well that was short . . . again.

Beybladegirl7—Shut up! Sorry people second period's almost over so until next time! Bye!

Kai—(waves bye)


	6. Chapter 6: Fallen in love with the Enemy

Beybladegirl7-- Yay! Another chapter done! Now I'll just sit back, relax and wait for the reviews to pour in. (Sits in chair)  
Kai-- (raises eyebrow) What are you talking about? You have a lot more work to do! (Starts dragging Beybladegirl7)  
Beybladegirl7-- No! I don't wanna work! I wanna rest!  
Ray-- (pops up) What are you doing Kai?  
Kai-- Oh me? I'm just dragging- Wait! What are you doing here, Ray? You're not in the story.  
Ray-- (smiles) I know! But Beybladegirl7 wanted me to do the Disclaimer.  
Kai-- Was I not good enough?  
Beybladegirl7-- No Kai don't do that! I just want Ray to say the Disclaimer and be used to it around here. Besides at the end he's gonna talk about the new story that'll be coming out soon!  
Kai-- You're starting a new story? You're not even done with this one!  
Beybladegirl7-- A girl could rest. -_-' Ray! Disclaimer please!  
Ray-- (clears throat) Beybladegirl7 does not own Beyblade or you. She does however own the plot, the idea of Wanderers and Kai.  
Kai-- Wait, don't I get a say in that?!  
Beybladegirl7-- Nope!  
Ray-- Onward readers!

"I can't believe this!"  
"Please Kai, calm down." Eric sighed.  
"Calm down? Calm down?!" Kai walked over to him. "Eric, you were hanging out with a Wanderer! Our enemy! What the Hell's the matter with you?!"  
"She maybe a Wanderer and she maybe our enemy but even you have to admit that she has a beauty that is not usually seen in Wanderers." Eric explained.  
Kai stopped and leaned on the wall.  
Eric stared at Kai, "Well? I'm right aren't I? You saw something in her."  
"Yes, damnit you're right!" Kai stared at his brother. "I saw it in her eyes before I threw her."  
"What if she got hurt?"  
"There was another Wanderer there. I told him to catch her." Kai sighed. "Look I'm gonna call her."  
"You know her number?" Eric asked, bewildered.  
"I asked," Kai walked toward the phone and called. "Hello? Yes may I speak to _____?" He waited. "Yes? Oh hey! Yes I'm the one that-" He moved the phone away from him. "I apologize! I was really upset that you'd found out like that okay?" He paused. "Yes I understand that it's no excuse. Look I want to apologize." He looked at his brother and shrugged. "Why? Well . . ." He looked back at his brother. "Eric? Can you leave?"  
"What can she hear that I can't? I'm your brother."  
"Yeah and because you're my brother I don't want you to hear. Now please?"  
Eric rolled his eyes and left.  
"Anyway, yeah I want to apologize. Why? Well because I saw something in you that I never saw in a Wanderer before. What? Well unless you let me apologize I can't tell you now can I?" He paused again. "Well one thing is that there's something about you're eyes. When you looked at me that day I couldn't get you out of my head. You're beautiful. I wanna be more then just your friend, _____."  
"Hey Kai?! Hurry up! Mom wants to use the phone!"  
Kai let out a aggravated sigh, "Fine! Look sorry, _____, but I'm getting kicked off the phone."  
"Kicked off?! You've been on the phone for half an hour!"  
"Oh if that isn't the biggest exaggeration . . ." Kai covered the phone. "Shut up, Eric!" He yelled and went back to talking. "Sorry _____. So how about the 19th cafe?" He listened and smiled. "It's not that gothic." He laughed. "Hey I'm not stepping foot in Heaven's Point kay?" He stared at the phone in shock. "That place is too girly that's why!"  
"Kai!"  
"Okay!" He yelled again. "So catch you later on today?" He waited. "Alright cool. Yeah that's awesome. Okay. Later _____." He hung up and walked upstairs to his room.  
"Finally!" Eric calls from downstairs.  
"Shut up, Eric!" Kai called back.

(Beybladegirl7-- He's doing a lot of yelling. -_-'.  
Kai-- It's your fault.  
Beybladegirl7-- 0_0! Who told you to leave your position on stage?!  
Kai-- ~sighs~ No one.  
Beybladegirl7-- Thought so.  
Kai-- -_-'''' ~Goes back on stage~)

After a while Kai started getting ready.  
"Kai and _____ sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G! First comes love then comes marriage then comes Kai rolling a baby carriage!" Eric rolls on his bed, laughing.  
Kai's eyebrow twitches up in annoyance. "For the last time, Eric she's a Wanderer. There is no way that is ever gonna happen."  
"Well see about that!"  
Kai looks at him. "What do you know?"  
"Who me? I know nothing!"  
Kai glares at him. "You know something but whatever I don't have time for it right now. I have to get going."  
"Okay have fun. Oh and Kai?"  
Kai looked at him. "Hm?"  
"You're still my little brother and you're still practically a newborn Vampire so . . . Be careful."  
Kai smirked. "Of course,"

'Kai's P.O.V.'

Unfortunately Eric had a lot more to say about me being a Vampire. It got aggravating after a while. Now don't just take my word on it but being a Vampire isn't all that great. Personal experience noted. But it all depends on who you are really. If you're the type of person who likes to go around killing people then hurry, hurry step right up!  
I always hated Vamps. I didn't see nor did I understand, nor did I really care what was so special about them. They killed people and drank their blood. Disgusting and vile creatures. That's what those Vamps are.  
It's weird. When I was first turned and realized what I was; I was amazed that I took it so coolly. I bet if it was anyone else they would've freaked out until God himself came down and smacked him silly.  
Crazy right? Yeah I thought so too.  
I decided to go downstairs and head to the cafe early. I really had to go and apologize for my behavior yesterday.  
When I got down there I looked at my mother and father as they both watched T.V. My father had his arm around mother's shoulders and she was leaning into him. I sighed, sorry to be the bringer of bad news. I cleared my throat. They looked at me.  
"Hey," Why do I sound so nervous? "Uh . . . I'm going now so . . . don't wait up."  
"Remind me where you're going, Kai." My father asked. I sighed. My father always wanted to know where I was going.  
For those of you who are probably just tuning in or for those who are oblivious as to why my father always asks me where I'm going let me put it like this . . .  
I'M A VAMPIRE!!  
He probably thinks that if something crazy were to happen he'll be able to get me out of it and not be killed because he's a Vampire Hunter and all that. God, I hate his over confidence! He always thinks something bad is going to happen on my account. Maybe that's why I dislike Eric. Anyway, I've been holding in a good amount of blood lust for the past . . . 5 yrs. I think. Man, I've been doing this for a long time. But still my self control is probably better that any other Vamp he could ever know!  
I stared at him, "I'm going to the 19th cafe. I'm meeting someone," I then placed my hand over my cheeks, wondering why I felt so hot all of a sudden. I looked over at the mirror and noticed that my cheeks were stained with a light pink. I was blushing? Why?  
My mom stared at me. It didn't matter to her that I was practically a monster. I was still her youngest son, a regular teenage boy. She grinned at me.  
"Are you meeting a girl, Kai?" She smiled devilishly.  
I groaned, and here I thought I was the Demon of the family!  
My father stared at me even harder than he already was.  
Was that even possible?  
I looked back at her while rubbing the back of my neck and laughed a bit, "Uh, yeah, I am. Her name is _____. Eric introduced me to her." I looked back at the mirror. Why am I still blushing?!  
"Oh that young girl? My, she's cute. But, I think she's a little too bold for you dear."  
"Mom! I'm just gonna go meet with her and talk! I'm not ever gonna make it in terms of permanacy!" I threw that in for my father's benefit. He huffed in response but turned his head away from me.  
Yes, away from the glare of Hell!  
My mother stared at me. Why does it seem that she doesn't believe me? And if she doesn't why am I not surprised?  
She stared at me harder and got up from the couch. She came closer to me and placed both hands on my shoulders and led me away from my father's piercing glance.  
"Now, Kai. I can already see that this girl is some what special to you and I just want you to know that I-"  
"Wait, wait, wait!" I interrupted her. "You were listening to me?"  
"Well I wanted to see what took you so long. You don't normally stay on the phone for so long. Plus, I was seeing if she was okay. She seems like such a nice girl and I heard you say that you wanted to be more than just her friend and when Eric told me that you threw out the Nurses' window I thought-"  
"Mom! She's not normal!" I cried. "She's one of them! She's a Wanderer! My enemy! I only said those things so she could help me get through this place! And I only threw her out the window because I was mad that Eric let her find out what happened to us! Besides I told another one of her kind what I was doing so he could get her. I didn't want to hurt her! I just want to be close to her in a semi-friendly basis! There's no way anything else can come out of it! The Vampires and the Wanderers share a deep hatred for each other! There's no way that anything else could come out of it!"  
My mother stared at me. She seemed surprised at my sudden outburst.  
Truth be told so was I.  
I stared at her. For some reason now I wanted to cry. So as to not show my weakness, I ran out the house, tears spilling freely now. No matter how strong I may seem I couldn't bear to yell at my own mother. I couldn't even look at her after that.  
I ran all the way to the cafe and stopped when I saw her.

She was there. Bright and early like I wanted to be. She stood by the door of the cafe wearing a beautiful dark blue sweater that hung off the shoulders. Light blue jeans that clung to her like a second skin. She was carrying a black bag only to look through it to take out a bow for her hair. She put the long golden locks in a pony tail and her face was now more visible. Her eyes, unlike the captivating blue I saw yesterday were black now and they shone with cunning and intelligence. But what mostly caught my attention to her was her lips. Yesterday when I saw her they were a lovely pale pink that had a small hint of shine from the lip gloss she wore. Now as I looked at them they seemed to pop out as they were now a deep dark red.  
Her lips, as they slightly opened, were now full, luscious and beautiful in a very captivating way. But the color surprised me. Yes, she seemed like an out going girl but I thought that by now she'd understood that I wasn't human; that in reality sense I'm one of the creatures that go bump in the night. I thought she'd realize that I was her enemy.  
I thought she'd realize that I was . . . a Vampire.  
As if I wasn't attracted to her enough as it is she had to go on and do this to me?! I shouldn't blame her though. It's not as if she knew the color red would set me off. But it's odd that it's that color of red she chose.  
A dark red . . . Like blood.  
I thought about the really disturbing conversation with my mother just a few minutes ago and about the fair warning my brother gave me and I thought about what I said and silently laughed at myself. I then took a quick glance at the beautiful creature who is my enemy and asked myself while walking toward her, "Who was I fooling?!" I shook my head and wiped the few remaining tears off my cheeks as realization dawned on me. "Oh well, I'm taking the Express way to Hell anyway. Might as well get off, take a little detour and live a little."  
I walked in front of her and smiled. She smiled back.  
"Hey!" She exclaimed.  
"What's up?" I asked while opening the door.

Beybladegirl7-- Another day . . . Another chapter done.  
Kai-- Okay so what's this new story I'm hearing so much about?  
Beybladegirl7-- Ray?! This is your department!  
Ray-- Coming! Anyway! There's this story called 'Even in the Kitchen' and it's about me and Kai. Yaoi of course.  
Kai-- What?!  
Ray-- Yup! (Waves to readers) R&R!


	7. Chapter 7: The Meeting and Confession!

Beyblade7: Another chapter!

Kai: (sweatdrop) Ray disclaimer.

Ray: Beybladegirl7 does not own Beyblade or you. She does own the story and—

Kai: She does not own me!!!!

Ray: I was gonna say that.

Kai: 0_0!

Beybladegirl7: Idiot.

Ray: Please continue and read.

'Your P.O.V.'

I can't believe that he's actually here! Yeah I'm ticked off that he decided to call me after what happened but still it was nice to see Kai even if the only reason was for him to apologize.  
I blinked at the thought. Why do I sound disappointed?  
The 19th cafe was huge. It looked more like something out of a weird gothic manga or something. I looked at Kai from the corner of my eye and realized that he looked pretty sharp.  
His hair was two toned. A light blue-gray in the front and a really dark blue, almost black, in the back. He had two blue triangles on each cheek and crimson eyes. Man, he could be in Vamp mode and I wouldn't be able to tell. I couldn't but wonder if his eyes turned gold. He wore a blue and white stripped shirt with pale blue jeans. He had on white Converse and leather gloves. Why they were there I have no clue. I guess the punk in him had to come out somewhere.  
"You look . . . very nice." I muttered.  
He looked at me and I could've sworn I saw a glimmer in his eyes.  
Or was that because of the lighting of the cafe?  
I shrugged. Oh well.  
I looked around. The 19th cafe was something, unfortunately however, I looked like the little rich girl who just hooked up with the wrong guy.  
I sighed. Will things ever be the same?  
Soon a waitress sat us down at a very secluded area near a window. The outside was like Heaven where as the inside . . . I looked around the cafe again and shuddered. Yeah, it seemed like we were in Hell surrounded by the Angels and God himself.  
"This is pretty . . . Interesting." I muttered.  
"Sorry." Kai scratched the back of his head. "This was the only place I could think of. It's pretty close to both of us."  
"I see." I smiled. He was looking out for me.  
I stared at him for a minute and wondered how he could be a Vampire. Besides the fact that he might have the same temper as some Vamps, he didn't seem to act like one at all. He seemed like the type of person that would keep his distance but if you needed help he'll be most likely to come out of nowhere and assist. I stared into his eyes. I realized that they turned a dark blood red in the dim light, but with the light that we were in now they looked like a dark shade of a rose. I couldn't help but to stare and wonder how he could be a Vampire.  
How he could be . . . My enemy.

"Yes?!" I snapped out of my ditzy state and blinked for once.  
"I think you know why I wanted us to meet correct?"  
I nodded my head. "Yes, I do. You wanted me to forgive you."  
"For?" He prompted.  
"For what you did to me." I started. "When you threw me out the window and when the only reason why you did it was because . . . Because I . . . I-"  
"Found out about my past?" Kai stared out the window. "At first I thought he was telling you but when I saw your eye color it was pretty obvious." He looked back at me and I gasped as his eyes turned that darker red. "Plus, it felt like Eric betrayed me. Here he always told me to never associate myself with a Wanderer and yet here he is, telling a Wanderer our business and I saw that he even drank from you."Again I didn't like how you found out about my past." He then smirked and surprisingly enough he apologized.  
"I'm sorry. I . . . I just really wanted to keep you safe."  
"By throwing me out the window?" I replied, sarcastically.  
"It was either that or I could've killed you. My anger skills have not yet improved. Besides which one would you have rather preferred?" He snapped.  
Yeah he was right about the anger part.  
"Well it's pretty much too late to choose isn't it? You already chose for me. I didn't have much of a choice."  
He stared at me and I gasped as I watched his eyes change gold. They seemed to be radiating with such purity, such sadness, such . . . Hope?  
Hope.  
Hope that we could work out. I thought back to the phone conversation we had. Did he mean what he said about wanting to be more than my friend?  
Kai's gold eyes bore deep into mine, into my very soul.  
"What do you mean you didn't have much of a choice?"  
At that moment I felt myself change. My heart started to pound and my eyes widened a bit. I felt bad all of a sudden. I didn't think it was right that he was using his powers of the transformed on me. He didn't trust me.  
That was nice.  
I then blinked and shook my head very slightly. I looked at him and I felt my eyes change and saw Kai blink in surprise. If he wanted to try and make me talk then I'll play that game too.  
"What did you expect me to say?" I prompted. "I don't understand you. You seemed so shocked at my response." I stared deeper, leaning over the table even, to read him, to make him tell me. And to also hide the fear of realization in my heart.  
Kai's eyes started to glaze a bit, his mouth slightly open as if he were in a trance, he soon leaned in on his elbows and when he spoke his voice was barely above a whisper. He was speaking only to me and to that I was happy.  
"You make it sound like as if you wanted me to kill you."  
"I do." I replied automatically. "I'm not gonna lie, I'm afraid to die and forever will be but . . . I don't want to be like this."  
"Like what?" His hand ran through some hair that had slipped out of my pony tail and tucked it behind my ear. "You're beautiful the way you are."  
I stared at him in utter shock now. I paid more attention to his eyes and saw that they weren't glazed anymore. He was staring at me as if I never had any control on him. It's as if nothing ever happened. I swore only to myself. He broke through my hold. The question was . . . How?  
"You know I don't mean that." My hand went over his. "Do you really think I'm beautiful?"  
"Yes." He muttered. "The most beautiful thing I've ever seen."  
"Thank you." I sighed. "I would've never expected you to tell me that since well . . . Since we're-"  
"Enemies?"  
"Yes," I squeezed his hand. "That's exactly what we are. Enemies. So why are we-"  
"Meeting like this?" His eyes glimmered. "I don't know. I told you already that I wanted to be more than just your friend."  
Well that answered my question. My eyes widened, if only slightly. "But . . . I thought you were just saying that."  
"You know I was thinking the same thing when I was talking to both Eric and my mother. But when I came here and saw you . . . You who captivated me from the very beginning I said to myself, 'what the hell was I thinking? There's too much of a connection between us. Why didn't I see this before?'" He paused and looked back at the window.  
I stared at him. Why is he saying all this? He's acting as if he . . .

"Yes, Kai?" I looked back up at him.  
Kai stared at me and his eyes were even a brighter shade of gold. It was as if his eyes were radiating. I couldn't help but stare at him again.  
"I'm really sorry for all that has happened. Maybe it'd be best if we didn't have any contact at all."  
I blinked. What did he just say?  
"I mean I can't 'not' go to school since I've already been submitted, so we might bump into each other every now and then but that's okay. I little greeting here and there wouldn't hurt anyone. We could just . . ."  
He paused as if trying to choose the right words. He looked back out the window in a sad daze. I felt sorry for him. I wanted to hold him. He just seemed so far away.  
"We could just pretend that the other one doesn't exist." He bit his bottom lip while talking. He seemed so pained by those simple words. "So it's okay. I think it'll be good for the both of us."  
"The both of us? Or just you?"  
He looked at me. "What are you talking about? I meant for the both of us."  
"Kai, I'm a Wanderer. You think I can't tell whether or not Death is staring at one of us in the face?"  
"What does that have to do with anything?" Kai rested his head in his palm. "Besides . . . I thought that you didn't know what a Wanderer was."

"I did some research." I admitted. "You look like there's something else that's bothering you. Please tell me." I leaned over to him.

Kai stared at me. His eyes were the regular crimson I was used to. They were so beautiful and yet his emotions of love and sympathy . . . were so far away.

"I shouldn't be feeling this way and yet I know that it's impossible." His whole face was in his hands now.

I placed my hand on his. "Please . . . tell me." I whispered.

He looked up at me. His eyes were sad.

"You'll hate me. I know it."

"I won't. I promise."

Kai looked at me. Stared even. He smiled and spoke with a soft voice while bringing my hand to his lips.

"I love you."

Beybladegirl7: Yay!

Kai: I was owned in the beginning.

Ray: Yes you were. How's 'Even in the Kitchen'?

Beybladegirl7: It's great! But I need more reviews for this one!

Ray: Please review so Kai could be put in a Yaoi.

Kai: (sweatdrop) Just R&R!


End file.
